The Dursleyish Way to Accept Harry
by Luiz4200
Summary: I've read fics with the Dursleys accepting Harry and decided to write one with them doing it on what I believe to be a Dursley-ish way. How will it affect Harry and Dumbledore? Chapters from Eleven are being posted as a Continuation.
1. Accepting Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**The Dursley-ish Way to Accept Harry**

**Chapter 1: Accepting Harry**

Upon stepping outside the doorstep of his home, Vernon Dursley saw a big reminder of the previous day's events: a baby. After finding Dumbledore's letter, he called for his wife. "Vernon, who is this baby?"

"Your nephew, Petunia."

"What?" A shocked Petunia asked. Vernon then explained about the events that led him to ask yesterday if she's got any news about her sister.

"Vernon! Why didn't you tell me?" Petunia demanded.

"I hoped it'd not affect us." Vernon explained and Petunia seemed to have accepted the explanation. He then gave her Dumbledore's letter.

"Vernon, we can't have the freakishness here!" She exclaimed. "We must send him to an orphanage. Or keep him locked at the cupboard. Either way he'll not infect our son."

"No! That's probably what Dumbledore expects us to do." Mr. Dursley replied. "He probably left the boy at our doorstep hoping us to mistreat him so Dumbledore might get him willing to do whatever he asks."

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**

"Atchoo!"

"Bless, ya, Professor Dumbledore." Was Rubeus Hagrid's reply.

**Back at Privet Drive**

"We will not let him get away with that, Petunia." Vernon Dursley declared. "Petunia, how old was your sister when she had first shown signs of…"

"She was around seven, Vernon. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to have an idea of when Harry will first show signs." Vernon explained. "Until then, we can tell this stuff as a fairy tale describing Dumbledore as the bad guy for leaving a child at somebody's doorstep and, when he learns about the freakish stuff, he'll hate Dumbledore to the point of not wanting anything to do with that freak school."

"Good plan, Vernon!" Petunia commented.

"But to make sure he'll choose us over that school, we must treat him as a real son." Vernon added.

"Well, I suppose so." Petunia reluctantly conceded.

**That's how it began. By going ahead with that plan, Vernon and Petunia had no idea of how much they'd let Harry influence him by seeing him as a child instead of a freak. Please review.**


	2. Learning about Magic

**Chapter 2: Learning about Magic**

Nearly five and three-quarter years (give or take a few months) have passed ever since Harry Potter started living with the Dursleys. Harry and his cousin Dudley have been treated so equally by Dudley's parents they almost felt like brothers instead of cousins. The four of them lived at a home with four bedrooms: one for Vernon and Petunia, Dudley's parents; one for Harry and Dudley; one for guests, usually Vernon's sister Marge; and the smallest one, used only as a storage room, relegating the cupboard under the stairs to a hiding spot by Harry (usually while playing hide-and-seek with Dudley or hiding his birthday gifts so Dudley won't find them before the day).

Thus far, Harry and the Dursleys have lived a normal life. However, this normalcy would abruptly end that day. "Mum! Mum!" Dudley cried. "Harry and I changed the teacher's hair color!"

"What?" A shocked Petunia Dursley asked.

"It's true, Aunt Petunia." Harry added. "The teacher made some nasty comment about my unruly hair and I wished her hair became blue."

"Did her hair become blue?" Vernon asked.

"No, Dad." Dudley answered. "It became green. I think it happened because I wanted it to become yellow and it got mixed with Harry's blue."

While Vernon and Petunia were glad their son decided to improve himself rather than hinder Harry out of due jealousy, they were worried that both Harry and Dudley have magic. "Petunia, do you think it's time to tell the truth?" Vernon asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid so, Vernon." She sadly answered.

"I'll handle this, Petunia." He told her and then called the kids. "Harry, Dudley, it's time Petunia and I tell a big secret."

"Which one, Dad?" Dudley eagerly asked out of curiosity.

"Not so fast, Dudders." Vernon replied. "First you and Harry must promise not to mention any of it outside this house until I tell everything."

"We promise." Harry and Dudley said on a way to impress real twins.

"Kids, do you remember that fairy tale about an evil wizard who liked to kill innocent people?" Vernon asked and the kids nodded. "That story was true. And Harry, you're the baby that wizard couldn't kill."

While Harry was recovering from shock, Dudley asked. "Dad, if wizards are real, how come we don't see people using wands or doing any magical thing?"

"Well, Dudley, wizards and witches, witches are like wizards except that they're women, must keep their magic a secret to avoid persecution from people who hate magic." Vernon explains. "Like in those cartoons that show the Old Salem." That explanation helped the kids to understand.

"Uncle Vernon, where did you get the idea of having that irresponsible man leave me at your doorstep?" Harry asked a little afraid of the truth.

"Harry, I hate to say this but I didn't make up that part." Vernon said with true sadness. "That man is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the magical school your parents attended."

"How can anyone let a man like this run a school?" Harry asked outraged.

"He's respected among other magical people for defeating another evil wizard who caused trouble some decades ago." Petunia explained. "It's said he's the only one ever feared by the criminal who killed your parents."

"But where do they live if they must stay hidden?" Dudley asked.

"They hide at some wizarding communities that can only be entered by secret means, Dudley." Vernon answered.

"What're they like, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"I've never been to any of them before, Harry." Vernon calmly answered. "Your Aunt Petunia must know."

"Well, when you think about this, it's not so different from most villages." Petunia said. "Aside from wand shops and all that other magic, they're like other places. They have bookstores, clothes shops, newspapers, banks and other stuff."

"Do you mean banks like the one you and Uncle Vernon keep money?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. During the time your mother attended Hogwarts, we went there to exchange our money for wizarding one."

"Did my parents have any money at these banks?" Harry asked. The Dursleys were shocked as it never occurred to them to check it out. The next day, Vernon was taking his family to London. "Uncle Vernon, why are we going to London?"

"Because the only way we know to enter the wizarding world is there, Harry." Vernon explains.

"And why are you making me wear one of Dudley's caps, Aunt Petunia?"

"If that Dumbledore's letter is anything to go by, you'd be easily recognized and people would fuss over you for something you hardly remember and we must avoid it." Petunia explained. "I just hope that Snape man who grew up at the same neighborhood your mother and I did isn't around or he might recognize me."

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon and Petunia explained its presence cannot be noticed by muggles who aren't accompanied by at least one wizard or a witch. After Tom the bartender showed them the secret passage at the brick wall, they all were amazed at all the stuff they found at Diagon Alley.

"Look, Dad!" Dudley said. "A flying broomstick. Buy it, please."

"No, Dudley." Vernon answered. "Sounds too dangerous until you have flying lessons like your Mother mentioned. And besides, we must go to Gringotts to exchange our money for the one they accept."

Upon reaching the bank, they found an odd poem:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"D-dad, I'm scared."

"There's no need to worry, Dudley." Vernon calmly replied. "This is just to scare away thieves." They then entered and approached the Head Goblin.

"May I help you?" The Head Goblin asked with disdain.

Vernon Dursley didn't let himself faze by the goblin's disdain. "We'd like to know if my nephew's parents had any account in this bank."

This caught the Head Goblin's attention. "And what are the names of your nephew and his parents, Mr…?"

"Dursley. And I'd like to discuss it in private, if that's not a problem."

The Head Goblin then called a goblin named Ragnok, who was told about the Dursleys and lead them to a private office. "Now that we're in private, Mr. Dursley, what are the names of your nephew and his parents?"

"My nephew's name is Harry Potter and his parents are James and Lily Potter." Vernon Dursley said, shocking Ragnok.

"I need to see a proof of his identity before revealing anything." Ragnok said with an accusing eye.

"Certainly." Said Vernon and then turned himself to Harry. "Harry, show him your library card."

"This might be enough to satisfy your fellow muggles, Mr. Dursley, but we require more than that." An unfazed Ragnok said.

"Which proof do you need, Mr. Ragnok?"

"A drop of his blood will suffice, Mr. Dursley."

"What?" A shocked Petunia Dursley asked.

"We can heal it before he loses anymore blood." Ragnok said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. After collecting a drop of Harry's blood, Ragnok quickly called for Griphook and then explained, "Griphook is the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts."

"Accounts?" Petunia asked. "As in more than one?"

"Exactly." Griphook said. "I am Griphook, the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts."

"Did my parents have enough money for more than one account?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, your father was one of the wealthiest wizards in all Britain." Griphook explained. "He even left a trust fund for you at Vault 687. I am sorry if you were not informed of it before, Mr. Potter. We expected your parents' friends to have mentioned something. I presume you don't have the key."

The reactions of the humans' faces confirmed Griphook's guess. "No problem, we can make another one to replace and invalidate the previous one at no cost since James and Lily Potter paid the required fee to have it done whenever a key is stolen or lost."

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry said. Griphook then made another key.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore got the shock of his life when he saw the key to Harry's vault disappear. Fearing the Dursleys might be starting to spend Harry's money on themselves, he owled Arabella Figg telling her to look for any signs of a more expensive lifestyle.

"Here's your new key, Mr. Potter." Griphook said. "As per the instructions of your parents, no money can be withdrawn from Vault 687 before you become eleven years old. From then on you'll be allowed to use the money from the vault on any way you and/or your guardians see fit. They also left the Potter family's main vault, which contents you'll be allowed to use freely once you become of age. As per your parents' instructions, all that will be allowed to remove from that vault until then are the books they left there. Also, that vault has a more complex means of safety that does not require any keys."

Harry and the Dursleys entered the main vault and picked, among other books, _'Hogwarts: A History'_; _'A History of Magic'_; _'__Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'_; and some books on Charms and Potions, topics which, according to Petunia, Lily was particularly good at. Petunia regretted not having known James and which topic(s) he was good at. After leaving the vault, Vernon exchanged some of his own money for wizarding one and went to a magical pet shop to buy an owl. The Dursleys then went back home.

**Please review.**


	3. Going to School

**Chapter 3: Going to School**

A few days after Dudley's eleventh birthday, the Dursleys got, among some bills and a letter from Vernon's sister, four special letters. Two of them are Harry's and Dudley's Hogwarts letters and the other two were their Beauxbatons letters. The Dursleys were dissatisfied Albus Dumbledore is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "How can people like him be left in charge of children's wellbeing?" Vernon Dursley mumbled. But they were glad both Harry and Dudley were accepted at Beauxbatons.

"Let's tell Hogwarts we won't send our children there, Vernon." Petunia suggested.

"Not yet." Vernon replied. "The sooner we let Dumbledore know we won't send Harry to his school, the sooner he'll start plan a way to drag him there. The letters say we have until July the 31st to send a reply and we'll wait until then. Besides, we must wait until then to get money from Harry's trust fund and buying the kids' Beauxbatons material earlier might get Dumbledore's attention."

**Ten days later, at Hogwarts**

"Minerva, have all accepted students replied?" Albus asked his Deputy Headmistress.

"Not yet, Albus." She answered. "Two students have yet to either accept or decline."

"Minerva, you seem to be letting it worry you more than usual." Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House Severus Snape commented.

"Very observant of you, Severus." Minerva McGonagall replied. "These students are Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley."

"Does the Golden Boy think himself too good for Hogwarts?" Snape asked with a sneer. "He's even more arrogant than his father."

"Severus, don't you remember what Lily's sister is like?" Minerva asked. "Her hatred of magic must be leading her and her husband into abusing poor Harry and trying to prevent him from learning magic."

"Minerva, I'm sure they've let go of their hatred."

"Look who's talking." She replied with disdain. "You still hold a grudge against a dead man and seem likely to take it on his son."

"Focus." Dumbledore asked. "We must find out why we still haven't got a reply from Harry."

"And Dudley." Snape added.

"Sure."

"Didn't they receive their letters?" Charms Professor and Ravenclaw Head of House Filius Flitwick asked.

"According to the charms on their letters, they have already opened them." Albus Dumbledore explained.

"Then what's the big deal?" Snape asked with a sneer. "They, like all accepted students, have until the end of the month to either accept or decline the offer. They just decided to wait longer than most before replying."

Before anyone had a chance to reply to Snape's comment, an owl showed up with a message for Albus Dumbledore. "Excuse me. It's a letter from Arabella." He then read the letter. "Interesting. The Dursleys have just received owl loads of something she couldn't tell what it was."

"And how would Mrs. Figg know it, Albus?" The Deputy Headmistress asked.

"She lives at the same neighborhood the Dursleys do, Minerva."

"To spy on Potter, I presume." Snape sneered again. "Don't you think his ego is already inflated enough?"

Albus decided to ignore the question. "Severus, I think it's time for me to send somebody to the Dursleys to check upon Harry."

"And Dudley." Added Snape, not wanting to let Harry be singled out more than needed.

"And I know just who to send." Said Dumbledore while looking at Snape on a way the Potions Master didn't like.

Later, at Privet Drive, Severus Snape appeared for a visit. "Blasted Headmaster. Making me go to a stupid Muggle neighborhood just because a couple of brats decided to wait a little longer before answering their Hogwarts letters."

He then knocked at the door. Vernon Dursley answered. "May I help you, Mr…"

"Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Snape introduced himself. Reluctantly, Vernon Dursley invited Snape in. "Is there anything wrong, Professor Snape?" He asked.

"Severus Snape?" A shocked Petunia asked.

"That's right, Petunia." Snape answered. "I am now a Professor at Hogwarts."

"Did Dumbledore send you here?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply answered. "He wants to know why your kids still haven't replied to their Hogwarts letters."

"What's wrong with that?" Vernon asked. "Their letters said we had until July the 31st to reply."

"Believe me, Mr. Dursley. If it depended on me I'd have never bothered to come here because of two last day repliers, but Headmaster Dumbledore wants to be sure the Potter brat will attend Hogwarts."

"Doesn't he care about Dudley?" Petunia asked.

"For some reason, Headmaster Dumbledore thinks the Potter brat deserves special treatment." Snape explained.

"I'm surprised he cares." Vernon scoffed. "He simply left Harry at our doorstep with a letter instead of bothering to ring the door bell and explain things." Unbeknownst to Vernon, that statement led Snape to legilimize him in search for lies. Despite finding out Vernon Dursley told the truth, Snape didn't betray any emotions. "I see."

"Out of respect for your past friendship with my sister, I'll tell you Harry and Dudley are going to learn magic." Petunia said. "In fact, the both of them have been reading for a while. Care to see for yourself?"

Harry and Dudley were then called. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Correct. Dursley, where could I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"Correct. Potter, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same and are also known as aconite, sir."

Snape put up a great effort in hiding his anger. "Correct. I see there's no reason to worry. I hope to see you both at Slytherin."

After receiving Snape's report, Dumbledore was worried. Harry was supposed to have blind trust on him after being rescued from an abusive family that would make him have no problem with risking his life to vanquish Voldemort. Hopefully he'd still be able to make Harry understand his destiny once he starts attending Hogwarts. Or so the Headmaster thought. Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, was glad to learn the Dursleys turned out not to be so horrible to Harry as she feared.

On the day of Harry's eleventh birthday, he and Dudley were abruptly woken up. "Wake up, children." Vernon said. "Today is a very important day. It's the day we can take money from Harry's trust fund and pay for the uniforms and material."

Harry was now afraid his Uncle Vernon had forgotten his birthday but decided to put this thought aside. Vernon took both children to Diagon Alley after taking the precaution of using Dudley's cap to, once again, hide the scar. As they entered Gringotts, Vernon's owl entered Hogwarts and gave Professor McGonagall his reply to Harry's and Dudley's Hogwarts letters. She couldn't help but be angry and sad at the reply.

_ Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_ I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather have my son Dudley and my nephew Harry study abroad than trust their safety to Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, they won't attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Vernon Dursley_

As somebody who witnessed Dumbledore simply leaving Harry at the Dursley doorstep with just a letter hoping it'd explain it all, she couldn't, no matter how much she tried, blame the Dursleys for turning Harry against her former Transfiguration Professor. She then told the news to said Professor. "They can't do that!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Why not?" Snape asked. "Hogwarts attendance isn't mandatory. If the Dursleys think their son and their nephew are better off studying abroad instead of attending Hogwarts, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it if I were you, Severus." Dumbledore calmly replied.

Meanwhile, Vernon Dursley took Dudley and Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where a blond boy was having a Hogwarts uniform fitted for him. "Hello, dears. Hogwarts too?" Madam Malkin asked upon seeing Harry and Dudley.

"No, Madam." Vernon politely answered. "My boys will attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and I want two whole sets of Beauxbatons uniforms for each one of them, please."

Harry and Dudley were taken to the back of the shop, where the blond boy was having his uniform fitted. "Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"No." Answered Dudley. "Harry and I are going to Beauxbatons."

"Really?" The boy asked. "My Father also wanted me to study abroad. Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, to be exact. But my Mother didn't want me too away from her so he changed his mind."

"My parents don't trust Albus Dumbledore and that's the reason they won't send us to Hogwarts." Dudley explained.

"Look, my Father is on the Hogwarts Board of Governors and has been trying to have the old coot sacked but needs the other Board members to agree." The boy explained. "He could meet your parents so they could expose their case against Dumbledore and hopefully convince the other Governors."

"Well, we could talk to them about the idea, right, Harry?" Dudley replied. "But I think we should introduce ourselves first."

"Right." The boy said. "My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"I am Dudley Dursley, son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and this is my cousin Harry." Dudley replied. "Nice to meet you, Draco."

"I've never heard of any Dursley family." Draco said.

"Then you must have never lived outside the Wizarding World." Dudley commented.

"Are you muggleborns?" A shocked Draco asked.

Dudley then remembered what he read about this. "I am but my cousin Harry is a Half-Blood."

Draco then would have exposed his beliefs but then remembered how they had just revealed how useful they have revealed themselves to be. "Well, the offer still stands. My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands."

"My Mother said the wand chooses the wizard." Dudley replied. "Won't you have a problem using a wand somebody else bought for you?"

"Usually yes but some wizards can use wands that choose their parents." Draco said. "Talking about parents, where are yours?"

"My Father is waiting for me and for Harry at the front of the shop and my Mother is at home." Dudley said.

"And yours, Harry?"

Before either cousin had a chance to say anything, Madam Malkin and her assistant told Harry and Dudley they have finished with them.

"You both seem to have gotten along quite well with that boy at the shop, kids." Vernon commented as they walked towards a shop that sells cauldrons and other stuff needed for potion making.

"His name is Draco Malfoy." Dudley explained. "His Dad is on the Board of Governors and is trying to have Headmaster Dumbledore fired but needs the rest of the Board to agree."

"Draco even said his Dad wanted him to attend Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts but Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't have him go too far from home." Harry added. "Maybe it's because Mr. Malfoy doesn't trust Dumbledore either."

"We'll discuss this after getting back home, kids." Said Vernon and then they bought the required material and later went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Welcome, Mr. Potter. And I presume the boy with you is a muggleborn."

"He's my cousin." Harry said. "And how did you know?"

"You bear a striking resemblance to your father." Ollivander said. "And I just guessed about his cousin." He then started his "the wand chooses the wizard" speech and described James' and Lily's wands (Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable and excellent for transfiguration; and Willow, ten and one quarter inches, swishy and nice for charm work; respectively). Dudley soon had been chosen by a wand made of Oak wood, with ten and three quarter inches, unicorn hair core, swishy and nice for charm work. It took longer for Harry but he eventually was chosen by a wand made of Holly wood, eleven inches long, phoenix feather core, nice and supple. Ollivander then explained about that wand being brother of Voldemort's wand and apologized for the damage it caused.

"Mr. Ollivander, does it have any special meaning that Harry's and Voldemort's wands being brothers?" Vernon Dursley asked, ignoring Ollivander's shuddering.

"Please don't mention that name, sir." He asked. "As for your question, when brother wands are forced to fight each other, the Priori Incantatum effect is triggered, making both wands regurgitate their last spells."

"Anyway, we'll buy the wands." Mr. Dursley said.

"It'll be seven Galleons per wand, sir." Ollivander replied.

"We'd also like one wand holster for each wand." Vernon added. After paying for all, they went back home, where Petunia had prepared a surprise party for Harry, who was happy to see his friends from primary school. Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy is still trying to decide if having allies on his campaign to have Dumbledore fired from Hogwarts is worth getting himself dirty from contact with Muggles.

The day to depart to Beauxbatons arrived, and Vernon and Petunia took their children to a seemingly abandoned carriage station where they'll wait for a Beauxbatons carriage to take Harry and Dudley. "I've always wondered why they've abandoned this place." Vernon commented.

After the Dursley bought some snacks at the station's stand ("There's no trolley inside the carriage", said Petunia), they got the shock of their lives with the apparition of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid, who side along apparated with Dumbledore. Both Minerva and Severus seemed like they didn't want to be there.

"What brings you here, Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Vernon while trying to be polite.

"Vernon, this is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said. "This is Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' gamekeeper, and you already know Professor Snape."

"I remember you." Said Harry, pointing at Hagrid. "From a dream where I was a baby and we were flying at a motorbike."

That got Hagrid watery-eyed. "That was no dream, Arry!" sniff "I drove you away from yer' wrecked home after… well, you know what."

"Thank you, Mr. Hagrid."

"You may call me Hagrid."

"Will it take long?" Vernon asked. "We're waiting for a carriage to pick up Harry and Dudley."

"That's precisely what we went to talk to you about, Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore replied. "For some reason, you've got the wrongful impression that you'd get to decide where Harry is supposed to get his magical education."

"My wife and I are his guardians." Vernon replied, starting to lose his patience.

"His Muggle guardians, Vernon." Dumbledore corrected. "That only gives you the right to decide when no magical guardian of Harry Potter is around."

"And there's no magical guardian around for Harry, Mr. Dumbledore." Vernon pointed out.

"Wrong again, Vernon." Dumbledore said. "I _am_ Harry Potter's magical guardian."

"We've read James and Lily's will, Dumbledore." Petunia almost screeched. "Harry's magical guardian is Sirius Black."

"THAT MURDEIN' TRAITOR DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE 'ARRY'S GUARDIAN!" Hagrid yelled in anger.

"Calm down, Hagrid." Dumbledore patiently asked.

"Mr. Black has never been tried for any of the crimes he's been sent to Azkaban for." Vernon Dursley said. "Because of that and the terms of James and Lily's will, none of this crimes can be held as a reason to revoke his status as Harry's magical guardian, which still stands as the goblins told me."

Dumbledore didn't let it beat him. "After all those years in Azkaban with the dementors, Sirius Black is probably too crazy to be able to perform any guardianship duties. This can be used to have his guardianship revoked even if he somehow gets people to believe he's innocent. Then I'll be his guardian by default."

"Until then, you have no rights over him." Vernon said. "If you ever try to pull any trick, we'll let Lucius Malfoy use your abandonment of Baby Harry at our doorstep to convince the rest of the Board of Governors to fire you. Is that clear?"

That caught Dumbledore completely unguarded. He didn't expect the Dursleys to know which Governor is against him or even that there were people with the power to fire him.

"NOBODY THREA…"

"Calm down, Hagrid. It seems they won, by now. I expected they'd understand the importance of having Harry safe at Hogwarts but it doesn't seem there's anything I can do. For now."

The carriage soon arrived and picked up Harry, Dudley, a blonde girl with blue eyes and a black-haired boy with brown eyes.

"Excuse me." The girl asked. "Are you really the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Harry Potter and this is my cousin Dudley Dursley. And you are…"

"Desiree Richaud." The girl says. "And this is my friend Pierre Depardieu."

"Nice to meet you." They say.

"We have some relatives back in France." Pierre says. "And you?"

"We never met anyone from there before." Dudley answered.

"And yet you chose Beauxbatons over Hogwarts?" Desiree asked.

"Our family doesn't trust Albus Dumbledore." Harry explained and his new friends decided not to make any more questions.

**Please review. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long.**


	4. The First Year, Part One

**Chapter 4: The First Year, Part One**

Dumbledore was quite upset over the fact Harry Potter wouldn't attend Hogwarts. For a while, he was relieved the Dursleys wouldn't carry through their threat. Or so he thought. Until he read the Daily Prophet.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: HEADMASTER OF NEGLECT

On the day the Beauxbatons students residing in England, the Boy-Who-Lived being one of them, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, tried to convince Harry Potter's muggle guardians to let him attend Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. However, it's unclear what the biggest surprise of that argument was: the fact the Dursleys (Harry Potter's muggle relatives) made use of the fact notorious traitor Sirius Black remains as Harry Potter's magical guardians or that Albus Dumbledore had simply left Harry Potter at their door instead of talking to the Dursleys and explaining to them the importance the Boy-Who-Lived to the Wizarding World. Mr. Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's muggle uncle, considered reporting this behavior to Board of Governors member Lucius Malfoy, who Mr. Dursley claims to already want to convince the rest of the Governors to fire Albus Dumbledore from his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts. On an interview, Mr. Malfoy confirmed Mr. Dursley's statement about him and said he already knew it was out of some negative feeling towards Headmaster Dumbledore Harry Potter's muggle guardians didn't want him and their son to attend Hogwarts but he couldn't even imagine the source of such mistrust. He only hopes the rest of the Board of Governors makes the right decision.

By Rita Skeeter

'_That stupid reporter!'_ Dumbledore thought. She must have been spying on us during that conversation.

"What will you do now, Albus?" Snape asked. "Your obsession with the Potter brat is destroying you and I'm sure there's more to come."

"You're right, Severus." Said somebody who had just entered the office.

"What brings you here, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked with his newly restored grandfatherly voice.

"Soon after I read that news about your negligence, I started flooing the other Governors and we all agreed to have you suspended until this incident is completely investigated." Lucius explained, showing a parchment. "Here's the suspension order signed by all the Board of Governors."

The first thing Minerva McGonagall did as the Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts was having the Mirror of Erised with that Philosopher's Stone hidden under Fidelius Charm with her as the Secret-Keeper instead of relying solely on those traps that Professor Snape believed to have been placed just to lure Harry Potter and test him. The more Professor McGonagall wanted to disagree, she was strongly afraid the Potions Master was right.

A few days later, at Beauxbatons, Harry and Dudley were going to have their first potions lesson. The Beauxbatons Potions Master, Auguste Dufarge, asked several questions about the effects of every kind of ingredient, the importance of the correct heating and the correct order to add ingredients in a potion. Professor Dufarge then noticed the raised hand of Pierre Depardieu. "Oui, Monsieur Depardieu?"

"Professor, won't we make any potion today?" Pierre asked.

"Non." Professor Dufarge answered. "Having first years prepare a potion at their first day is irresponsible. Any teacher who does that is obviously expecting a student a student to blow up a cauldron and then have an excuse to assign them detentions."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Severus Snape felt like he should be glad for being such a good maker of the anti-sneeze potion.

"Time is almost up, students." Professor Dufarge announced. "For homework, I want an essay on the correct way to prepare the cure for boils and the possible consequences of mistakes one might commit while preparing that potion. Based on your essays, you might have the opportunity to actually prepare each one a batch of it."

After that, Harry and Dudley decided to write letters to Vernon and Petunia.

_ Dears Mum and Dad,_

_ We're getting along with our fellow Beauxbatons students. Harry and I even made new friends during our carriage journey: Desiree Richaud and Pierre Depardieu. When we met a girl in our year named Gabrielle Delacour and her older sister Fleur, Harry and I felt like we wanted to do the craziest stuff just to impress the two of them. Desiree explained that the girls are Veelas, like we read about from one of our books. Apparently, this is the reason there are few boys here considering the number of girls. Harry and I are learning to resist the Veela charm but it seems Harry might be really interested on Gabrielle._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dudley Dursley_

_ P.S. Thank you for the Mars Bars_

The envelope also contained a letter from Harry.

_ Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_

_ I'm relieved to know not all Potions teachers are scary as Mr. Snape. Don't mind what Dudley said about me bring interested on Gabrielle. He's just kidding. All else is true._

_ With love,_

_ Harry Potter_

_ P.S. Thank you for the Mars Bars_

"Oh, my little boys." Petunia sweetly commented.

"OUR little boys." Vernon corrected his wife.

"You know what, Vernon? I was thinking about having the boys attending Hogwarts next year if Dumbledore isn't reinstated but now that they're having friends at Beauxbatons, we'd better leave them there after all."

"Agreed." Vernon replied. "I just hope the Board of Governors appoints a decent Headmaster or Headmistress for a change. I'm afraid we still haven't seen the last of Albus Dumbledore."

How right Vernon was. At this moment, Dumbledore was visiting Azkaban Prison's most famous (or infamous) inmate. Dumbledore was surprised to see that, despite having spent almost ten years there, Sirius Black didn't seem to have lost his sanity. However, Black was quick to react upon seeing Dumbledore. "Headmaster, when will I be tried? I need a chance to prove my innocence!"

"Sirius, there's no use giving you a trial unless to make you officially lose the official magical guardianship of Harry Potter, which is why I'm here." Dumbledore replied without the usual twinkle on his eyes. "I need you to sign this paper handing the magical guardianship to me. In return, I'll try to convince the Minister to reduce your sentence to only forty years, meaning you'll have to stay here for only thirty more years."

"Forget it!" Sirius yelled. "I'm innocent and I won't sign anything for you unless you give me a trial."

"Sirius, living in denial might have worked for Lucius Malfoy but not for you."

"Then this meeting is over." Sirius replied. "May I see today's paper?"

"No." Albus answered, not wanting to let Sirius see the articles about him.

**Please review. Apologies to all who expected a chapter as long as the last one. Desiree, Pierre and Professor Dufarge are characters of mine.**


	5. The First Year, Part Two

**Chapter 5: The First Year, Part Two**

At Hogwarts, all students and faculty members were enjoying the Halloween party. All except a certain Muggleborn who was crying at the bathroom until someone spotted her. The someone then took Hermione to the great hall, to the shock of everyone else there. "Quirrell, what are you doing with Ms. Granger?" Snape asked in outrage.

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone, McGonagall, or the mudblood dies." The Defense Professor demanded without his usual sneer.

"I knew it was a bad idea keeping that thing here." McGonagall said to herself before saying, "I'll go pick it."

"We're going with you, McGonagall." Quirrell replied. "To make sure you'll not trick us."

She leads them to the Headmaster's office, where she pulled the Mirror of Erised from the Fidelius and then pulled a stone from it. Once Quirrell grabbed it, he felt a big shock.

"You idiot!" An angry voice hissed from the back of the Defense Professor's head. "She gave you a fake stone!"

Quirrell's body started to wither away. "I'll get the Philosopher's Stone myself." The Defense Professor then turned on his back and removed his turban, revealing none other than Lord Voldemort.

"You-Know-Who?"

"And soon to be completely restored!" Voldemort said and then pulled Quirrell's wand. "Ava…"

"Reducto!" McGonagall yelled, finishing off the already frail body of Quirinus Quirrell. Without a body to take, Voldemort fled. McGonagall told the people that Lord Voldemort, 'believing'Dumbledore was hiding the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts, took over Quirrell's body and tried to steal it.

Several days later, Vernon and Petunia choked themselves with the news from the Daily Prophet.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REINSTATED AS HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, suspended Headmaster of Hogwarts, was reinstated last night. Dumbledore, who was suspended when it was revealed he left Harry Potter at the Dursley's doorstep when he was a baby without checking if he'd be well received, which Harry Potter fortunately was, was reinstated after the rumor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named broke into Hogwarts and took a first-year student hostage. The student, a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, survived this experience unharmed. The decision of reinstating Albus Dumbledore has been suspended by the fact Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared. For more details on the invasion, see page 2.

By Rita Skeeter

"Unharmed?" An angry Vernon Dursley asked. "She's around our children's age! She's obviously traumatized!"

"I agree with you, Vernon." Petunia replied. "Makes me even gladder we didn't send our kids to Hogwarts."

"It's a good thing this Triwizard Tournament has been discontinued or Dumbledore would use it as an excuse to approach Harry." Vernon commented.

After finishing Quidditch practice at Beauxbatons, two British students were especially surprised at the news. "Dumbledore is back?" Harry asked. "What an outrage!"

"Why should we care?" Dudley asked in reply. "We don't attend that school anyway."

"The more power and prestige Dumbledore has, the more likely he'll try to interfere with our lives again." Harry explained. "We must prepare to another one of his tricks."

**LINE BREAK – Hogwarts**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"An excellent one, Minerva." Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle at his eyes. "What our students need is an inter-school Quidditch match between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons."

"Picking the same school the Potter brat attends. What a coincidence." A sarcastic Severus Snape replied.

"Coincidence indeed, Severus." Dumbledore happily said as if he didn't notice the sarcasm from his Potions Master. "I've just sent two owls: one to Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation; and another to Headmistress Olympe Maxime of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."


	6. The First Year, Part Three

**Chapter 6: The First Year, Part Three**

"Monsieur Dursley, Monsieur Potter, please report yourselves to the Headmistress' office." Said students heard the command and went to her office. Noticing the scared looks of the two students, Olympe Maxime started to calm them. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I've just called you to tell you that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, proposed a Quidditch game between our school and his." She then noticed Harry and Dudley became even more worried. "Yes, I figured out you'd be afraid. I myself suspect he only proposed this as a means to get to Mr. Potter here. That's why I refused. If anybody asks, just tell I called you to warn you to another of Dumbledore's failed attempts. I don't want the other students blaming either of you for not having a Quidditch game against Hogwarts."

**LINE BREAK – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"How dare her!" An angry Albus Dumbledore exclaimed.

"How dare who do what, Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked.

"Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, refused my offer to have a Quidditch match between our schools." Dumbledore answered. "Can you believe that?"

"As a matter of fact, I can." Snape coldly answered. ""She knows of your interest for one of her students."

"Doesn't she understand we need Harry Potter to completely defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"You and the Dark Lord put too much faith at the prophecy." Snape replied. "He's a child like all others and shouldn't get any differential treatment."

"But we need a hero." Dumbledore moaned.

"You need to take measures to keep the Dark Lord won't come back." Snape replied. "You're the one who have a fairly good idea of what keeps him from dying. I'm satisfied the Potter brat attends a school where he doesn't get special treatment just for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Don't ruin it."

"Nonsense, Severus." Dumbledore calmly replied. "Harry Potter is our prophesized savior. We need him ready to fight Voldemort before we start."

"Honestly, Albus." An exasperated Minerva McGonagall said. "I agree with Severus. Let Harry Potter live a normal life and try to defeat You-Know-Who yourself. You're the only one he ever feared."

"All prophecies have some way to become true, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"Remember, Headmaster, that we're talking about a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney." Snape said.

"WHAT? ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, DO YOU MEAN THAT HARRY POTTER BECAME AN ORPHAN HUNTED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO BECAUSE OF THAT OLD FRAUD?" An enraged McGonagall asked.

"Voldemort takes it seriously and we need Trelawney here to keep her safe." A scared Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort doesn't know the whole prophecy."

"Then just offer shelter." McGonagall suggested. "You didn't have to give her a teaching post."

"Actually I have since she's not aware of her one real prediction."

"How convenient."

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

"That old fraud probably made up that prophecy and pretended not to remember it in order to impress you." McGonagall accuses.

"Minerva, I assure you the prophecy is real." Albus defended.

"And I assure you I don't believe it." Minerva sternly replied.

At the end of the term, both schools remind their underage students not to use magic outside school grounds because of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. At Hogwarts, it's announced that Slytherin's victory against Hufflepuff at their Quidditch game made them champions of Hogwarts Quidditch Cup for that year, with Ravenclaw in second, Gryffindor in third and Hufflepuff in fourth. The Hogwarts Houses found themselves at the same position for the House Cup as well.

A few days later, at Malfoy Manor, Dobby the House Elf overheard his master's plan for the next Hogwarts year. "It's a good thing Harry Potter isn't going to Hogwarts or Dobby would have to stop him.

**Please review.**


	7. Summer Vacation

**Chapter 7: Summer Vacation**

After Dudley's twelfth birthday party, Vernon and Petunia took their children (they consider Harry as if he also was their child) to their recently bought summer home in Majorca. "Kids, this is your first time in Majorca." Vernon told Harry and Dudley. "Make the best you can of the two weeks we'll spend here."

"Yes, Dad/Uncle Vernon!" Replied Dudley/Harry.

Upon arriving, they noticed another family arriving at the next door. They're a couple with a buck-toothed girl. What the Dursleys didn't expect was the girl's reaction upon seeing Harry. "Excuse me, are you Harry Potter? I've been reading about you in _The Rise and…_"

Vernon Dursley interrupted her. "Excuse me, young lady. Don't you think you should introduce yourself?"

"Oh, my manners." She said embarrassed. "My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Vernon Dursley. These are my wife Petunia, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry."

"Is my daughter bothering you, Mr. Dursley?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Not at all, Mr. Granger." Vernon replied.

"Hermione Granger?" Dudley asked. "The girl held hostage by Voldemort last year?"

"Dudley!" Petunia scolded her son. "You shouldn't remind the poor girl of that!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Dursley." Hermione calmly said. "What really scared me is that he said You-Know-Who's name."

"There's no point on fearing a name, Hermione." Harry replied. "What you should fear is Hogwarts."

"Harry, I understand your reasons not to trust Headmaster Dumbledore but I don't think he'll bring another Philosopher's Stone." Hermione said. "What's Beauxbatons like?"

Harry and Dudley spent a good deal of the Majorca holiday discussing magic with Hermione. When they returned, they restarted working on their homework. After a successful business meeting with the Masons at July, the 30th, the Dursleys started to prepare themselves for Harry's twelfth birthday the next day. For the occasion, Vernon and Petunia took Harry, Dudley and a friend of Harry (from primary school) to the movies. When they went back home, Harry found a Nimbus 2000 just like Dudley's waiting for him. While Harry was still recovering from the surprise, an owl dropped a package and a letter from Gabrielle Delacour wishing Harry to have a happy birthday and inviting both Harry and Dudley to spend the rest of the summer vacation with her family.

"May we, Dad/Uncle Vernon?" Dudley and Harry pleaded with him.

Vernon started discussing the situation with Petunia. "I don't know. Petunia and I don't even know the Delacours."

"We could schedule a visit." Dudley suggested.

The next day, Harry and the Dursleys got a visit from the Delacours. Vernon and Petunia wondered what Apolline Delacour saw on a man who's not anywhere near as attractive as her but were too polite to ask. After a long talk, they all agreed to have Petunia going to France with the kids.

They all enjoyed seeing Paris' landmarks and sent Vernon several postcards. What made it more fortunate was the fact Albus Dumbledore went to the Dursley household. "What do you want here, Mr. Dumbledore?" Vernon angrily asked.

"I came here because I realized Harry needed special training for when Voldemort comes back." Dumbledore explained. "Therefore I came here, on behalf of the Wizengamot, to pick him as a ward of the Ministry."

"Mr. Dumbledore, I'm afraid I can't let it happen." Vernon replied with no fear of retaliation.

"Mr. Dursley, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I can pick any underage Wizard in Britain as a ward of the Ministry whenever I feel it needed."

"Then it's the most fortunate that my nephew is in France for the remainder of his summer holiday." Vernon replied with a smile. "And, since he and Dudley already study in France, we might as well move there."

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled. "It's already bad enough he attends Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. If he's away from England year-round, it'll be a disaster."

"Then you'd better not to interfere with our lives, you meddling old coot." Vernon firmly said.

"As the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I can have Harry brought from France." Dumbledore threatened.

"Nice try, Dumbledore." Vernon replied. "But I know that confederation's French representative doesn't like you anymore than I do and that he can keep you from getting the needed votes to gain support for this."

Conceding, a disgruntled Albus Dumbledore went away wondering if it'd be worth it to get Sirius Black officially cleared to get custody of Harry Potter.

**Please review.**


	8. The Second Year, Part One

**Chapter 8: The Second Year, Part One**

A worried Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape turned it down and went right into business. "Headmaster, I just had an interesting conversation with Board of Governors member Lucius Malfoy." Snape said.

"What makes it so interesting, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"It suggested something would happen that would make you and some muggleborns leave Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Really?"

"He didn't get into details, Headmaster, but he said something that happened fifty years ago was about to repeat itself." Snape added. Noticing Dumbledore's reaction, Snape figured out something really horrible must have happened back then.

Meanwhile, Harry, Dudley and the Delacour sisters are preparing themselves for the journey to Beauxbatons. While Harry and Dudley were sad for not having a chance to see Vernon before going, they understood not returning to England for a while was needed to protect them from Albus Dumbledore's machinations.

At September the 1st, at the Hogwarts Express, Ginny Weasley entered a compartment that stayed empty until a bushy-haired girl entered as well. "Mind if I sit here?" The bushy-haired girl asked.

"Not at all." Ginny replied. "My name is Ginny Weasley. And yours?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." She replied. Ginny then remembered what her mother said about not mention the Quirrell incident in front of Hermione, who probably is already suffering enough. "Weasley? Like in Ronald Weasley?"

"He's one of my brothers." Ginny explained. "You're on the same year as him, right?"

"Yes." Hermione would have added _'unfortunately'_, but she's too polite for it. "What's like to having several older brothers?"

"The only downside is that, since I'm a girl, my brothers won't let me play Quidditch with them." Ginny answered.

"Well, you could try to join the team and show them all." Hermione suggested. "Sure, you'll have to wait until next year since first-years can't join any Quidditch team at Hogwarts."

"My brothers said Gryffindor Quidditch Team is in need of a new Seeker." Ginny replied. "Maybe I'll talk to the captain about preparing me for next year."

"Wood."

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver Wood." Hermione clarified. "He's the Gryffindor Quidditch team's captain. But why are you so sure you'll become a Gryffindor?"

Before Ginny had a chance to answer, another girl appeared. "Hi, Ginny." She said.

"Hi, Luna." Ginny replied. "Hermione, this is my friend Luna. Luna, this is my friend Hermione."

After a little exchange of pleasantries, the students started to put on their robes. They then left the train and heard someone shout. "First years, this way."

"Oh, that must be Hagrid." Ginny commented. "My brothers told me about him."

"My Dad says Hagrid is an example that half-giants aren't necessarily so bad as people say." Luna replied, shocking Ginny and Hermione.

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, the students were having their welcoming feast when Harry and Dudley noticed many girls were sad. "Gabrielle, do you know what's wrong with them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they wanted their parents to transfer them to Hogwarts when they found out Gilderoy Lockhart took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes there." Gabrielle explained. "Maman said this Lockhart is a liar whose books only sell because he's beautiful."

Harry and Dudley then remembered reading the newspaper article about the release of Lockhart's autobiography and his new job as Hogwarts' defense teacher. That article gave the two boys another reason to be glad they don't attend Hogwarts.

A few days later, it turned out studying abroad wasn't enough to avoid being annoyed by Lockhart. Several girls at DADA kept annoying Professor Prost during class with their questions about Lockhart. _'What was Dumbledore thinking when he hired that clown?'_ Professor Prost wondered.

Hogwarts' Halloween Feast was marked by the fact Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's pet cat, got petrified. The caretaker became grumpier than usual. The biggest shock was the message left near Mrs. Norris. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED – ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy shouted.

"You! You!" Filch accused, pointing at Malfoy. "You did it!"

"No, I didn't." Draco replied.

"Mr. Filch, this is a serious accusation." Severus Snape sternly replies. "You'd better have a good reason to accuse him."

"He was too sure muggleborns would be next." Filch explained. "He even called them by that foul name." Every non-muggleborn who didn't hear Draco's shout had a fairly good idea of what the 'foul name' was.

"I was only sure they'd be next because of the writing on the wall." Draco explained, pointing at the writing.

"While this is a good clue to who might be next, this is no excuse for name calling, Mr. Malfoy." Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall said. "Ten points from Slytherin."

"Malfoy, you did well for warning the muggleborns they'd be next." Potions Master Severus Snape said. "Ten points to Slytherin."

If glares could kill, McGonagall would have killed Snape.

Before anyone had a chance to protest against Snape's demonstration of favoritism, Gilderoy Lockhart showed up and started making up some story about how he knew the countercurse that would have saved her had he arrived on time.

"Mrs. Norris is just petrified, Argus." Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly voice. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

"Indeed, Severus. You'll make the potion." Dumbledore said and then addressed himself to the students. "Anyone of you who has any object that ever belonged to a Tom Riddle, please present it to me. It's of extreme importance."

Later on, at the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and the Weasleys were wondering the importance of this Tom Riddle. "Does anyone here know who this Tom Riddle is?" Hermione asked.

Percy answered. "I've never met him but I've read his name at an Award for Special Services."

"And you got to remember this?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I remember because it was the most unusual award I ever saw." Percy explained.

"How so,"

"dear brother?" Gred and Forge asked.

"It doesn't mention what Tom Riddle accomplished to earn it." Percy answered. "All other awards granted to Hogwarts students for special services I ever saw mentioned what the students who received them did to deserve that honor."

Ginny then approached Percy. "Percy, I have something to tell you."

**Please review. If anyone is questioning my rationality in having Percy Weasley remember that detail about Tom Riddle, I believe Prefect Percy would be likely to remember anything unusual (and even some usual details few people would care about) about any other prefect hoping to learn from their experience.**


	9. The Second Year, Part Two

**Chapter 9: The Second Year, Part Two**

"Ginny, why didn't you tell anybody you had a diary that wasn't yours among your school books?" Percy scolded his sister.

"He asked me not to." A scared Ginny replied.

"He who?"

"Tom, the diary." Ginny explained. "He spoke to me."

"Ginny, how could you forget what our father always tells us about not trusting anything capable of thought if we can't see where they keep their brain?" After reminding his sister of their father's words, Percy handed the diary, despite Tom's useless attempts to dissuade him (Percy's obsession with rules is stronger than Voldemort), to his Head of House. "Well done, Mr. Weasley. I shall now present this to Headmaster Dumbledore."

The next day, Dumbledore made an important announcement. "Attention, students! Last night, we found Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, petrified under a message claiming the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. One of my reactions was asking for you to hand over anything belonging to a Tom Riddle. Now, I'm going to explain why I did it. Fifty years ago, a muggleborn witch died and it was believed to be the work of a monster allegedly left behind by Salazar Slytherin when he left Hogwarts. Armando Dippet, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts when the witch was killed, considered closing the school until a Slytherin Prefect named Tom Riddle denounced an acromantula as the monster that killed the girl, making the student who brought the acromantula to Hogwarts be expelled from Hogwarts and forbidden from performing magic."

"Wasn't he sent to Azkaban?"

"To do so would require the incident to be made public and Headmaster Dippet wouldn't allow that, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore explained. "I, however, doubted that and suspected Riddle of being the real culprit. I now had it confirmed when an object belonging to Riddle had been brought to him. That object was cursed to possess a student and force him or her to reopen the chamber. Tom Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin, is also the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort." Everyone gasped about it. "Percy Weasley found the object and brought it to Professor McGonagall and, for this; I grant Gryffindor House two hundred points."

All students (except the Slytherins) applauded loudly. Believing his father would be interested in knowing it, Draco Malfoy wrote him a letter.

When the news regarding the Chamber of Secrets made its way abroad, Harry Potter was happy for Hagrid. "After fifty years of unjust punishment, I bet he'll cast spells everywhere to celebrate just like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said the wizarding Britain did when Voldemort failed to kill me, Dudley." Harry commented.

"I can't blame him, cousin." Dudley replied. "But this case makes me think about that Sirius Black who was supposed to raise you. Could he be innocent as well? He was convicted without a trial after all."

"I try to avoid thinking about it, Dudley." Harry answered. "The Ministry's position was that his guilt was too obvious to bother with a trial."

"Makes me glad we're in France." Dudley replied. "Once you can claim your whole inheritance, you should have it moved to France and leave England for good. I'll probably do something similar provided I get a job in this country after graduating."

"I'll think about it, Dudley."

Back at England, Lucius Malfoy was quite upset with his son's letter. His Lord's diary had been found after just attacking a stupid cat. Now he won't be able to discredit the Weasleys or use this to convince the Board of Governors to sack Albus Dumbledore. Trying to forget this, he ordered his House-elf Dobby to bring him a triple dose of firewhiskey.

People who knew which kind of person Gilderoy Lockhart really is could tell how serious this situation was when he didn't claim he would have done a better job at stopping the monster. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was giving his keeper of the keys very good news. "Rubeus Hagrid, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it's with pleasure that I inform you that, since it was proven that you were not the one who released the monster that killed Moaning Myrtle fifty years ago, your ban on using magic has been lifted." Dumbledore announced, to the half-giant's joy.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid replied between tears of joy.

"Hagrid, now that you're allowed to use magic again, you can take your O.W.L.s." Dumbledore added. "Hagrid, have you thought about having a teaching job at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore, the happier I'd be at ridding this school of that stupid Lockhart, I'm not willing to risk falling victim of the curse." Hagrid replied with an unusual serious tone.

"I had another post in mind." Dumbledore explained. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, intends to retire by the end of the school year. If you're interested in replacing him, I could talk him into starting to train you. You'd still be our gamekeeper and our keeper of keys and grounds."

Showing more happiness than ever, Rubeus Hagrid took on the offer.

Meanwhile, things weren't so smooth for Professor Lockhart. Without Slytherin's monster to keep the students' curiosity occupied, some of them are taking the time to look for contradictions among his books. Much to Hermione's surprise, Ronald Weasley was among the students reading at the library. "You? Reading library books without being required to?"

"Anything to prove that Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud." Ron replied.

"Ron, how can you think this after reading all about the things he did?" Hermione asked.

"All he _says_ he did, Hermione." Ron corrected. "I'll read his books and several others about the magic he claims to have utilized until I find any contradictions."

"The more I agree with you regarding Professor Lockhart, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said as he suddenly appeared. "I think you should devote some time to study the topics taught by real professors. You're quite behind in Potions. And, before I forget, five points from Gryffindor for making noise inside the library."

"Never mind him, Ron." Hermione said. "Everyone in Gryffindor knows Professor Snape would do anything to become the defense teacher."

"But, the more it pains me to say that, even Snape would do a better job than Lockhart."

**Please review. Of all fics I've read where Harry doesn't attend Hogwarts during second year, the ones to have the diary incident mentioned have Ginny dying. I felt it was time to do something different. Without Harry, Dumbledore would have seen no reason to let memory Riddle get too far.**


	10. The Second Year, Part Three

**Chapter 10: The Second Year, Part Three**

While Ron and some others kept investigating Lockhart's self-proclaimed list of accomplishments, the Board of Governors was pressing Dumbledore into starting another investigation. "Headmaster, while the fact no new attack happened gives more credence to the fact you did have seem to have neutralized the problem, there's still a monster dwelling inside Hogwarts and the Board feels like a permanent solution must be employed." Lucius Malfoy said. "I also feel like you have just blamed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so that Hagrid would be off the hook. But it's not your fault that your predecessor didn't want to investigate."

"Look here," Hagrid said until Albus Dumbledore silently asked him to stop.

"I'd gladly help but whoever released the monster didn't leave any clue we could follow." Said the defense teacher who could never kill any dark creature unless it was possible to annoy them to death.

"That's where you're wrong, Professor Lockhart." Lucius Malfoy calmly replied. "I was told that the Muggleborn reported to have been killed by Salazar Slytherin's monster returned as a ghost."

"You're correct, Lucius." Dumbledore happily confirmed. "We could ask her."

Moaning Myrtle was then called and all living wizards and witches inside (albeit the Slytherin Head of House didn't show much of it) were horrified not only by what happened to her but also by how happy he was while telling about her death. "Thank you, Myrtle." Dumbledore managed to say.

"I can't believe Salazar Slytherin would hide the entrance of his chamber inside a girls' lavatory." Professor Filius Flitwick commented.

"There's no telling what that lavatory was for back then, Filius." Albus calmly replied. They then went to said lavatory and, since none of them was a Parselmouth, they tried to think of another way to open the chamber's entrance.

"Excuse me." Lockhart said and then pointed his wand at the entrance. "Open Sesame!"

Nothing happened. "Well, it was worth a try!" Lockhart sheepishly said.

"I, for once, am glad it didn't open." Severus Snape commented. "I'd rather keep the monster stuck inside the chamber."

"There's no need to be afraid, Severus." Gilderoy Lockhart said with his usual arrogance. "I'm here to protect you."

"You really think you have a chance against a basilisk, Lockhart?" Snape asked in reply, shocking most of the faculty, especially Lockhart.

"Severus, what makes you so sure the monster is a basilisk?" A surprised Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Well, the legend says Salazar Slytherin and his heirs were the only ones able to open the chamber and control the monster." Snape started to explain. "That's a good reason to suppose the monster must be some sort of snake and, given that basilisks are the only kind of snake to live that much…"

"Well, that explains Hagrid's roosters being killed." Albus Dumbledore said. "Whoever set the basilisk loose might have killed the roosters so they wouldn't kill the basilisk with their sound."

Hagrid was now enraged. "I don't care if Tom is You-Know-Who! If I ever get him…"

"Priorities, Hagrid!" Dumbledore calmly replied. "First we must make sure nobody ever gets here again."

"Headmaster, I suggest drawing an age line so nobody under seventeen will be able to enter this lavatory ever again." McGonagall said.

"And some charms to tell us whenever somebody does enter here." Professor Flitwick added.

"And we could charm some objects to sound like roosters should the basilisk come through again." Severus Snape added.

"Excellent suggestions." Dumbledore replied. Once the Board of Governors was satisfied with the measures taken to keep the students safe, Professor Dumbledore announced to the students not to enter Moaning Myrtle ever again. Knowing about the basilisk and not wanting anything to do with Myrtle was enough to keep any students from ever ignoring the warning.

Unfortunately, for Lockhart, before the Board of Governors left, Ronald Weasley approached them with his research. "My son told me about Lockhart releasing some Cornish Pixies and making the second-year students capture them after he failed to do so." Lucius Malfoy said, willing to do anything to discredit Dumbledore. "I think we should investigate this matter."

Board and Faculty reunited again. "Gilderoy Lockhart, your credentials are being questioned." Lucius Malfoy said. "Fortunately, there's an easy way to settle this. Just show us pensieve memories of you performing the heroic deeds that make you so famous."

Lockhart was now reminding them of the stuttering fool his predecessor pretended to be. "I-it's too dangerous. Those of you with weak minds won't stand watching them."

"We'll take the risk." Snape said with an angrier sneer than usual. "Just show us the memories."

"I'd love too but I just remembered I was called to help with some emergency in Calcutta. I'll hand my resignation letter as soon as I can. Bye." Lockhart then tried to run away but McGonagall stopped him.

"Severus, please fetch me some veritaserum." Dumbledore asked.

A few days later, at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the students were reading an article about Lockhart.

GILDEROY EXPOSED AS A FRAUD

By Rita Skeeter

Ronald Weasley, a pureblood student on his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found some contradictions on Gilderoy Lockhart's self-proclaimed accomplishments and took them to the attention of Hogwarts' Board of Governors. When they demanded Lockhart to show pensieve memories to prove his heroic claims, Lockhart tried to run away but was stopped by Professor Minerva McGonagall and, under veritaserum, admitted to have taken credit for other people's heroics and used memory charms on those people so they'd not remember doing the things he falsely took credit for. Those people will have their memory restored and all people who bought Lockhart's books will be offered a total refund.

"Well, I am glad he's been unmasked." Pierre commented and his friends nodded in agreement.

"I hope he's sent to Azkaban." Dudley replied. "Hopefully the dementors will remove that stupid smile from Lockhart's face."

"It's official!" Harry said. "I'll never attend Hogwarts."

"Neither will we, Harry." Dudley, Pierre and Desiree replied. They then resumed working on their Transfiguration essays.

**Please review.**


End file.
